Inu and Chiisana Koinu
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Kakashi and his pack take care of their own, this includes Naruto, their little puppy
1. Naruto and Pakkun

**Inu and his Chiisana Koinu**

**Language lesson:**

**Inu: Dog**

**Chiisana: Little**

**Koinu: Puppy**

In the park, sitting against a tree inn the fetal position was four year old Naruto Uzumaki, sobbing. Naruto had tried to play with some kids, and some had! But then their parents came and took them away, one had even hit him! Now, he was alone, suffering by himself.

Not too far away, hidden in a tree, was an ANBU, codename Inu, real name Kakashi Hatake. Watching over Naruto had always been his favorite pass time until moments like these and it made him mad at the world and the people in it. Mad at the council for denying him adoption, mad at the fourth for telling him to stay hidden, mad at Minato-sensei for leaving his son alone, and especially mad at the people who see the fangs before they see the dog.

Kakashi silently sighed, until the day comes where everyone saw Naruto, he would be the pup's guardian. Fluidly, Kakashi cut his thumb and went through rapid hand sights before thrusting his hand onto the branch he was on. In a plume of smoke, a small ninken pug appeared; it shook its head and looked at Kakashi.

"Yo," the pug said, scratching his ear.

Kakashi didn't take his eyes off of Naruto. "Hey Pakkun," he replied.

"What can I do for you Boss?" Pakkun asked.

Kakashi gestured to the sobbing kid and Pakkun sighed in sympathy. "Poor pup," Pakkun agreed.

Pakkun turned back to his master. "What am I doing?" he asked.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask and pulled out something from his weapons pouch.

Pakkun drooped. "I'm getting too old for this," he muttered.

Naruto panted and hiccupped as he finally got a hold of himself. He sniffled and wiped his tears, looking up at a whimpering sound. In front of him was a familiar pug with a tennis ball in his mouth. Naruto gave a watery smile.

"Koinu-san," Naruto greeted, reaching out and scratching the dog's head.

Pakkun growled in pleasure before dropping the ball and backing away. Naruto giggled gleefully and quickly rubbed his eyes before tossing the ball as hard and as far as he could. Humoring the boy and his lame throw, Pakkun ran after it, retrieved it, and returned the ball to the boy, making him giggled hysterically.

Kakashi smiled and relaxed against the tree trunk as he watched his precious dog and puppy played together seemingly without a care. Someday, he'll be the one playing, him and his chiisana koinu.

**End.**


	2. Naruto and Kakashi-nii

**Nii-san**

Kakashi was silent as he walked through the streets of a rainy evening on his way to his home from training with Team 7. Finally with his pup Naruto and he couldn't even do much! On the order of the council, less he be banished, Kakashi must spend his time with the Uchiha 'prodigy'. Dammit! And he'd been so ecstatic to get closer to his self proclaimed brother.

Kakashi paused as he heard something in a nearby tree; quietly, he jumped up. The 'something' squeaked in surprise and would have fallen off if Kakashi hadn't grabbed him.

"Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked bewildered.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, fine night," he blushed.

Kakashi frowned. "It's raining Naruto-kun," he said dryly. "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you home?"

Kakashi saw something flash in Naruto's eyes but it was quickly hidden with a fake smile. "Oh just walking around sensei, I was getting bored by myself," he lied.

Kakashi looked him in the eye. "Tell me the truth," he said firmly but gently.

Naruto froze, staring at his eye before looking away. "They… They burned down my apartment again," he murmured, so quietly that without being a Hatake, Kakashi would have never heard him.

Kakashi sighed in disappointment. "Do you have anywhere to go?" he asked though he knew the answer.

"No," Naruto mumbled, still not looked at his sensei.

Kakashi gently made him look up. "Then come with me," he said.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock before he jerked back. "No way! I don't need help, I can take care of myself," he said loudly.

Kakashi smiled. "Then don't think of it that way," he held his hand out, "now come on, it's cold out."

Naruto hesitated, staring at the older man's hand before slowly taking it. Kakashi smiled reassuringly before using shunshin, getting them to his doorstep in the Hatake compound. Silently, Kakashi let them in.

"Make yourself at home," Kakashi said, taking off his headband and vest as well as his sandals.

Naruto silently plopped down on his bum and removed his sandals and then his jacket.

"Hey boss."

The two ninja looked up. "Hey Pakkun," Kakashi greeted, lifting the dog to his shoulder.

Naruto stared wide eyed. "Koinu-san," he whispered and then looked at Kakashi closer. "You… You're… Inu-nii-san?" he stammered.

Kakashi chuclekda and nodded, taking an offered towl from akino, whom had entered the room with the rest of the pack. Kakashi gracefully kneeled and began to dry naruto's hair.

"I go by Kakashi," he smiled, "but I'll make an exception for you."

"When-? Why-?" Naruto couldn't find words. "I don't understand," he finally whined.

"Well," Kakashi said, gently leading the boy to the sofa. "I am Kakashi Hatake, and before I was your sensei, I was Inu, an ANBU captain for the leaf. A lot of my time was spent babysitting you when you were younger."

"So you're the one who protected me? Who always sent koinu-san to play with me?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Pakkun brat," the pug sighed. "I'm the cute one."

"Yes, yes," Kakashi agreed. "Why don't you get settled and I'll get some tea," Naruto made a face, "and some hot chocolate."

Kakashi chuclked as he walked into the kitchen; the sound of happy dogs and boy behind hi,. Soon akakshi returned, giving the boy his drink, whom was animatedly petting buru while talking to Bisuke and Guruko.

"How about a movie?" Kakashi asked, kneeling by the tv.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto barked. "What's ya got to play Nii-san?"

Kakashi jolted at the name before smiling softly. "Whatever you want chiisana koinu," he replied.

**End.**


End file.
